Familia
by JaviKaburaya
Summary: 【KI2/KIGold】Ellos no sabían del lazo sanguíneo que los unía, pero eso no impedía que llegaran a tratarse como una familia de todas formas. One-shot. What if.


**Disclaimer: Ni Killer Instinct ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen.**

* * *

Jago se encontraba absorto en una profunda meditación dentro de su habitación, había tomado en cuenta un aviso que Orchid le había dado de dejar de entrenar tan tenazmente por ahora. Pero no por el cansancio que podía causarle, sino porque necesitaba encontrar respuestas dentro de sí. La revelación sobre la verdadera identidad del "Espíritu del Tigre" al que había venerado toda su vida le hizo poseedor de una rabia que le estaba cegando, haciéndole olvidar cosas realmente importantes como pensar antes de actuar.

Llevaban ya semanas hospedados en el hogar de Kim Wu, donde esta había pasado la mayoría del tiempo sola junto a su Espíritu Guardián antes de acogerlos. El monje guerrero pudo sentir una presencia acercándose, y a los segundos después la puerta se abrió, la persona entró y la cerró. Jago continuó en lo suyo sin problemas, pues sabía de quien se trataba. Le sintió sentarse frente a él, observándole con mucha paciencia. A los minutos después el azabache abrió sus ojos, encontrándose con los de Orchid.

— Sabía que estarías haciendo esto —comentó la agente.

— ¿Necesitas algo? —preguntó el adverso, con un tono tranquilo.

La joven negó con la cabeza.

— Simplemente quería venir a verte —respondió—, puedo notar que estás logrando poner tus sentimientos en orden.

— Por ahora —dijo Jago—. Por mucho que me entrene espiritualmente, no sé realmente si mi razón actuará por sobre mi corazón cuando llegue el momento de enfrentarnos a ese demonio —inconscientemente apretó un poco los puños.

La contraria se acercó y tomó las manos ajenas con firmeza. El monje recordaba a la Orchid que conoció en el torneo, una mujer que no daba lugar a que sus emociones fuesen conocidas por el resto, una mujer con un deseo igual de noble que el suyo propio, pero que se mantenía alejada de casi todo contacto posible. Y aquí la tenía ahora, cada vez más abierta a él, como si se tratara de su propia familia. El tiempo sin duda había hecho que las cosas cambiasen entre ambos.

— Bueno —habló Orchid—, debes recordar entonces que no estás solo. Si te dejas llevar por cualquier cosa que te diga esa cosa, entonces voy a ser la primera en darte una buena paliza para que vuelvas a poner los pies en la tierra.

Jago sonrió detrás de su máscara, honestamente estaba agradecido de saber que podía contar con alguien en todo momento en esta parte crucial de su vida. Cuando su mundo se desmoronó luego de la derrota de Eyedol, se sintió completamente solo, un vacío apoderándose de su corazón, y más aún con la ruptura temporal que ocurrió. Quizás qué habría pasado con su Orden, con aquellas personas que había considerado su familia, ¿acaso sabían que en realidad estaban venerando a un demonio llamado Gargos? Esa incertidumbre también lo carcomía por dentro, y no podía asumir nada. Realmente le hacía feliz tener a la agente a su lado.

— Gracias, Orchid, otra vez —dijo finalmente.

— Sé lo que es no tener una familia y sentirte en un vacío del que no puedes escapar —comentó la adversa de repente, dejando al monje algo sorprendido—. Cuando era pequeña fui abandonada, o eso creo, realmente no sé qué ocurrió —su tono denotaba tristeza, pero su mirada siempre estuvo al frente—, pero sí recuerdo que tenía una madre, un padre y un hermano recién nacido. Quizás lo mío no es tan fuerte como lo tuyo, pues me adapté muy rápido a vivir sola, pero aún así puedo decir que de cierta forma comprendo lo que estás pasando, y por eso quiero ayudarte dentro de lo que esté a mi alcance.

Jago no esperaba tal confesión, mucho menos que la agente fuese capaz de empatizar con él por una razón así. No pudo evitar sentirse mal por ella, y un silencio se apoderó de la habitación por un buen rato. El azabache podía sentir que ella estaba esperando que él le dijese algo, no, mejor dicho ella le quería decir algo, pero deseaba que el momento oportuno apareciese para hacerlo.

— Orchid, escucha... —fue interrumpido de todas formas.

— Esto va a sonar muy raro. Nunca he aceptado a alguien tan íntimamente dentro de mi vida por miedo a volver a perderlo —el monje la estaba escuchando con atención. Los ojos de ambos seguían haciendo contacto, un signo de confianza absoluta—, pero nuestras situaciones son tan similares que no pude evitar apreciarte mucho en todos estos meses. Así que quería saber si...

— ¿Si...?

— Quería saber si luego de que todo esto terminase quisieras... —la agente tomó aire—. Ser mi familia.

Otra sorpresa más. Era cierto, llevaban meses juntos, incluso podría decirse que ya un año, y desde que entró al torneo con quien había tenido más contacto siempre fue con la mujer que en estos momentos tenía al frente pese a ser un corazón noble oculto en una máscara fría y seria en ese entonces. Y era ella la que en estos momentos le estaba brindando el mayor apoyo.

— Sería un honor —respondió Jago, casi sin pensarlo—. Estaba pensando en rehacer mi vida luego de todo esto.

— Entonces es un hecho —dijo Orchid, con una sonrisa en su rostro que difería de la que solía mostrar. Era una sonrisa sincera y feliz, pero que luego se transformó en una juguetona—. Así que si mueres me aseguraré de ser la primera en ir a profanar tu tumba.

El adverso arqueó una ceja.

— Morir no es algo que esté en mis planes.

— Lo sé, lo sé —la joven le abrazó y él le correspondió—. Y dentro de los míos tampoco.

Orchid sintió una lágrima recorrer su rostro. La edad del monje era exactamente la que tendría su hermano en estos momentos si estuviese a su lado, o si estuviese vivo siquiera. Eso hacía que se sintiera más cercana a él, pero esos detalles se los quedaría para ella sola. Se secó la lágrima antes de volver a mirarlo.

— Gracias, Jago —dijo, separándose de él—. ¿Deseas que te deje solo otra vez?

El contrario negó con la cabeza.

— Tenía pensado subir al dojo para continuar entrenando —respondió—. ¿Me acompañarías? Hermana.

La agente sintió su corazón ir más rápido apenas escuchó al monje llamarle "hermana". Este se levantó, extendiéndole la mano para que ella pudiese hacer lo mismo. Orchid asintió.

— Me encantaría, hermano —respondió con una sonrisa, mientras correspondía al gesto.

* * *

 **Nota: Quisiera aclarar que esto tiene muchos headcanons de por medio, por eso se aleja un poco (bastante) de lo que nos fue mostrado en el juego, así que sería mejor considerarlo un "what if". KI2/KIGold merece más amorcito, y a mi mente le encanta hacer a los hermanos interactuar, así que eso. ¡Besos~!**


End file.
